The Night Before
by codexfawkes
Summary: Sitting up with a gasp, his kilt clasped to her bare chest, Cyd looked over to see Fawkes peacefully sleeping beside her. "Uh-oh."


Codex couldn't believe she was doing this. From the moment she'd laid eyes on him at the Game Stop, Fawkes had been a complete tool bag. Not only to her, but her entire Guild. Granted part of it was done out of a twisted loyalty to Tink as their newest Guild member. The fact that their reasoning for attacking Bladezz and subsequently the rest of the Guild when they stuck up for him was slightly understandable, didn't excuse the totally over the top douchey way the Axis acted. On the other hand Fawkes was a really cute gamer boy who looked damn good in a utilikilt. So here she was walking into Renate's in a black pleated skirt, black leather motorcycle boots with red flames and a t-shirt the read "Also I can kill you with my brain." This was her confident geek look, or her fake it til you make it outfit. Codex figured that with Fawkes she needed her version of a power suit. Looking around the semi crowded bar and grill Codex spotted him sitting at a table playing with his phone. Taking a deep breath Codex walked over to his table.

"You are late." Fawkes commented not looking up from his phone. "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Codex replied defiantly. Fawkes looked up at her with an approving smirk, which only deepened as he took in her clothing. "Sit, please. I took the liberty of ordering drinks and appetizers." Fawkes invited pushing out the chair next to him with his foot. Codex quickly sat, glad not to be so conspicuous. "You surprised me today Codex. Not only by confronting us, but by actually winning. My paladin isn't exactly a level 2 noob." He said eyeing her with interest. "Well my priestess isn't a helpless little cleric either." Codex replied with more bravado than she felt. "You are a total contradiction. Timid and uncertain one moment, brazen and ballsy the next." Fawkes drawled with an amused shake of his head. 'You know I've never understood that. If someone shows strength or courage people say they've got balls. That's counter intuitive, balls are weak and sensitive. If you really want to talk tough we should say they have a vagina, those things take a pounding." Codex babbled in response, the words falling out of her mouth before her brain caught up.

Fawkes stared at her in stunned silence watching her clap her hands over her mouth, her face turning red before he burst into laughter. Codex dropped her hands and ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. Fawkes' laughter subsided as he leaned forward and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. Codex froze as he put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "That was one hell of a come back." Fawkes complimented before leaning in and kissing her. From the first touch of his lips against hers Codex felt electricity shoot through her. With a soft moan Codex leaned forward deepening the kiss. Fawkes shifted closer to her, his hands grasping Codex's hips and tugging her toward him groaning as her bare thigh rubbed along his own, her knee going beneath his kilt. Codex gasped into his mouth when Fawkes' own knee slipped beneath her skirt and press firmly against her. Codex quickly lost herself in the scent and the feel and the taste of him until the waitress clearing her throat brought reality crashing down around her.

Codex snatched herself away from him, sitting as far back in her chair as possible her cheeks flaming with shame. Fawkes slid leisurely back into his seat, grinning unembarrassed at the blushing Codex. The waitress ignored them both as she set down the sampler platter and two salted glasses, before filling them and walking away. "I didn't figure you for a Margarita guy. I'd of guessed whiskey or beer like Dogfish Head or Smuttynose Shoals." Codex commented awkwardly avoiding mention of the kiss and reaching for a mozzarella stick. "You know your beer, good beer at that." Fawkes replied sounding impressed again. "I dated a beer snob. One thing he actually taught me was if you're going to drink at all it should be the good stuff." Codex explained with a shrug. "I figured Margaritas would be girly enough for you and have enough tequila kick for me." Fawkes reasoned. "Hmm, black label Jose Cuerrvo?" Codex asked after taking a drink. Fawkes' eyebrow went up as he chewed a mouth full of nachos. "Impressive." He told her after swallowing. "It's a talent. A virtually useless one considering I've had the same bottle of Godiva liquor for three years, but a talent none the less." Codex babbled blushing again.

They bantered their way through most of the platter and after two strong Margaritas Cyd was feeling pleasantly tingly as she found her mind dwelling on their explosive kiss. "What's your real name?" he asked leaning forward. "Cyd, Cyd Sherman." Codex replied leaning forward as well. "Sydney?" Fawkes questioned. "No, Cyd's not short for anything. See my parents were really close to my dad's uncle Cyd. Not long after my mom got pregnant he got sick, stage four lung cancer. When he was dying he made my parents promise to name the baby after him. They agreed because, well he was dying and my mother was sure I was going to be a boy. When I was born very much a girl they felt like they still had to honor their promise." Codex explained. "A death bed promise isn't exactly easy to renege on." Fawkes agreed sliding even closer to her. "What about you, what's your real world name?" she asked. "I'm named after my father, Henry Jones." He replied lacing is fingers through hers, keeping his gaze on their entwined hands. "So your name is Henry Jones…Jr." Codex said slowly a grin spreading across her face. She saw Fawkes visibly brace himself for an Indiana Jones joke as his thumb stroked her wrist and suddenly it wasn't so funny. "Fawkes." She said softly causing him to look up at her. "Take me home." Codex said. "And then?" he asked. Codex slid forward in her chair and leaned up to his ear. "Take my armor off?" Cyd asked her lips brushing the shell of his ear eliciting an involuntary shiver.

Cyd slid back into her seat, looking up at him with a hesitant smile. Codex watched as something softened in has face and Fawkes sent her a crooked grin. He swiftly left enough money on the table to cover the tab and stood, tugging Codex to her feet as he did so. The maneuver pulled her off balance and they collided, their chests met for a long moment before she regained her equilibrium. Fawkes slipped his arm around her waist, his hand lightly perched on the small of her back guiding her out of the restaurant. On the other side if the lounge area their waitress leaned lightly against the bar. "I don't get it, every weekend he's in here with a different chick who can 't keep her hands off him. He's a video game nerd in a skirt, it doesn't make any sense." She said. "There's no accounting for taste." The bartender replied with a shrug. "Oh well, at least he tips well." She sighed before moving to clear the table and collect the pile of cash.

Before Codex could lock the apartment door behind them, Fawkes was pressed against her kissing the back of her neck. Finally snapping the lock in place Codex dropped purse and turned in his arms kissing him deeply. Fawkes slid his hands down to cup her backside, pulling her tightly against him wrenching a moan from her throat. "Bedroom." Codex panted forcing herself away from him. "Lead the way kitten." Fawkes drawled with the smirk that had been so infuriating but now made her want to forget the bed and knock him to the floor. Taking a deep breath Codex forced herself to turn away and lead him into her bedroom. Flipping on the light she busies herself with making sure her mic and web cam were off and tucking her desk chair out of the way while he looked around her space. Codex turned back to find him watching her with an amused but genuine smile. She smiled back as he walked toward her and stopped a couple feet away. Confusion flitted across Codex's face seconds before he knelt and began unlacing her boots. Codex watched in surprise as he unfastened her laces, obediently lifting each leg when bade so he could slide off the boots and socks adorning her feet.

When she was standing on bare feet Fawkes straightened his back and looked up into her eyes. His hands slid up her calves, over her skirt and skimming her hips before unbuttoning it and lowering the zipper to guide the material down her legs. He silently encouraged her to step out of the skirt allowing him to toss it aside. Codex's breath caught in her throat at the look in his brown eyes as he gazed up at her, not breaking eye contact until her skirt was in a forgotten pile. Only then did he lower his gaze to the rest of her before leaning forward and placing an open mouthed kiss on her cotton covered mound. Codex sighed in pleasure, arching into him, the noise turning to one of disappointment when he pulled away. "So damned responsive." Fawkes praised smirking up at her before standing.

Once he was on his feet Fawkes stepped closer grasping the hem of her shirt and sliding it upward. Codex lifted her arms allowing him to draw it off her body and drop it on the floor. Fawkes leaned down kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose before brushing his lips across hers. Codex leaned up capturing his mouth in a fevered kiss. She was so lost in his kiss that when he flicked open the front clasp on her bra causing it to fall away from her chest, Codex gasped against his lips in surprise eliciting a chuckle from Fawkes. He deftly slid it off her shoulders before pulling Codex closer, deepening the kiss. When Fawkes gently captured her lower lip between his teeth and gave a playful tug, something in Codex snapped into gear. Cyd leaned into him, her tongue swirling around his, her hands sliding under his shirt; nails raking his back just hard enough to leave a mild sting in their wake.

Fawkes growled his approval, his left hand tunneling into her hair and giving it a healthy yank. Cyd moaned at the pleasurable pain before breaking the kiss to smirk up at him with fire in her eyes. "Shirt off." She ordered pushing up his tee impatiently. Fawkes grinned and helped her remove his shirt and unsnap his kilt. Once he was in his boxers Cyd knelt before him, copying his earlier movements by removing his boots and socks. When she looked back up at him Fawkes found himself holding completely still in anticipation of her next move. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she leaned forward and mimicking his movements, placed an open mouthed kiss on him through his boxers her eyes sparkling deviously as she applied a bit of suction before pulling away and standing, causing Fawkes to stifle a groan at the loss of her. Codex surprised herself by gently shoving him onto the waiting bed and straddling his hips. Fawkes reflexively gripped her hips, grinding up into her as she leaned down to kiss him.

Their tongues fought for domination just as their avatars had, before she pulled back and kissed her way down his throat and across his chest. Fawkes hissed when Codex drug her teeth across his nipple then soothed the sting with her tongue, one hand plucking at his other nipple the opposite propping her up above him. "Holy fuck." He breathed as she seamlessly switched sides while rolling her hips against him. When Codex began dropping kisses lower, clearly heading down he stopped her pulling her back up to kiss her lips. "My turn." He said with a devious smile before rolling them over. Fawkes kissed Codex deeply, his hands massaging her breasts wringing moans of pleasure from her.

Abandoning her mouth Fawkes slid down to suck and nip at her breasts, wringing pants of want from her. Taking a nipple between his teeth, Fawkes gave her one sharp tug. "Fuck!" Cyd exclaimed her hips bucking, fingers clutching his shoulders as she arched into him. Fawkes grinned against her as he slid over to repeat the action on her right breast. "More!" she begged bucking against him again. Fawkes gave her another sharper tug amazed at her instant enthusiastic response. "Fuck, you really like that." Fawkes breathed grinning at her. "Can feel every tug in my clit." She panted. "Really? Like this?" he asked before dropping his head to tug on her left nipple again. Codex keened pressing his head to her breast. Fawkes kept up his ministrations as he slid a hand between them, snaking it under her panties amazed at how wet she was. Running a finger along the seam of her body Fawkes parted her flesh, effortlessly finding her clit. Using his teeth to give her nipple another tug, he was amazed to feel her clit throb under his finger in response. "So fucking hot." He told her with a grin.

"Henry…please." Cyd panted arching into his caressing hand. "Please what?" he asked thrilled by her use of his real name. "Touch me." Cyd pleaded. "I am touching you." Fawkes responded with faux innocence. Cyd locked eyes with him and slid her hand into his boxers wrapping her fingers around him and starting to stroke his heated flesh. "Need your fingers inside me, make me ready for you." Cyd begged shifting her legs further apart encouragingly. Keeping his eyes locked with hers Fawkes moved his hand down gently sliding one long finger into her. Feeling how tight she was he shivered in anticipation even as he realized she was right, she needed to be stretched a bit so it would be good for both of them. After a long moment he withdrew his hand and rolled off Cyd in one movement. He quickly knelt between her feet and leaned forward to grasp the sides of her panties.

"These seriously need to come off now." Fawkes told her. Cyd nodded her agreement and lifted her hips so he could pull them down and off. Once he'd tossed them aside he directed her to bend her legs so she feet were flat on the bed leaving her wide open for him. For a long moment Fawkes simply stared at her as Cyd flushed under his inspection. "Beautiful." He told her reverently before moving between her thighs. For a long while there were no sounds in the room except Cyd's exclamations of pleasure as he used his mouth and hands on her. It was only when he could easily move three fingers inside her that Fawkes latched onto her clit and with a nip of his teeth felt Cyd come apart, his name flying from her lips. Fawkes kept working her body prolonging her orgasm then gentling her down from her high.

Once she'd relaxed under him Fawkes shed his boxers. "Top drawer." Cyd directed pointing at her night stand as she rubbed her calf against his bare hip. Fawkes smirked as he retrieved a condom, and rolled it on as he knelt between her legs. "Up." He directed grabbing a spare pillow. "Why?" Cyd asked even as she obeyed his command. "Trust me." Fawkes told her positioning her where he wanted her with the pillow tilting her hips. Moving up Cyd's body Fawkes settled into the cradle of her thighs, capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss as he lined his body up with hers. Fawkes buried his face in her neck as he slowly pressed into her. Cyd moaned, reveling in the feel of him stretching her, filling her, the angle causing him to rasp along her g-spot. "So fucking tight." He groaned fighting for control. They started moving together, slow and easy at first then with more force. "More…harder…"Cyd panted planting her feet flat on the bed again and shoving her hips up to meet his. "Harder huh?" Fawkes growled before slamming himself into her. "Yesss." Cyd moaned raking her finger nails down his back. "Fuck yea." He grunted at the pleasurable pain as he pounded into her. Cyd shifted beneath him, moving her left leg so it slid against the length of his side until to his amazement her ankle was on his shoulder. Then she was tighter and he was deeper and he was hitting all those perfect spots and she was pulsing around him, his name falling from her lips like a chant and he was there too, her name torn from his throat, his iron gripped control lost , lost in the moment, lost in her.

It was several long moments before they could move, before Fawkes colud make himself roll off her and take care of the condom. He slid back into the bed spooning her under the covers. Fawkes was on the edge of sleep content with her in his arms when he felt an unexpected rush of hot air across his groin accompanied by a soft sound similar to air being let out of a balloon. After a short pause Cyd began to shake in his embrace, her body rocked by silent giggles. "Did you just fart on me?" he asked amused. "Just making you taco flavored." She snickered embarrassed. "Talk of flavors implies there's going to be tasting." Fawkes teased nuzzling her hair. Codex squirmed around, turning in his arms so she was facing him. The look in her eyes and mischievous smile on her lips was enough to make his libido stir again. Cyd kept her eyes on his as she slid down his body, the heat of her breath a tangible thing that scorched his skin in such a way that when she wrapped her warm velvet lips around him, he was ready. "Round two is it." Fawkes said threading his fingers into her hair with a sigh of pleasure.

Cyd slowly rose to consciousness, her lips curving in a contented smile. She felt amazing, her entire body languid and relaxed. 'Well except that pleasant ache.' She grinned to herself idly burying her face deeper into Fawkes kilt. "Kilt?" she thought confused, reluctantly opening her eyes to see his kilt laying over her. Looking down at the fabric made everything rush back to her. The feud between their guilds, the insults, the pwning, the really good sex-both times. Sitting up with a gasp, his kilt clasped to her bare chest, Cyd looked over to see Fawkes peacefully sleeping beside her. "Uh-oh."


End file.
